


喜歡你

by feijen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feijen/pseuds/feijen
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Kudos: 5





	喜歡你

Toto喜歡那個開著張揚紅色賽車的年輕人，  
他有一頭柔軟的金髮，臉上帶著靦腆的笑容。  
他在賽道上氣燄逼人如紅色烈火，下了場卻如和煦微風，真誠溫暖人心。

Toto想，Seb真的是個很可愛的人呀~  
既能上戰場給予敵人迎頭痛擊，又能撥出心思關懷身邊的夥伴。  
誰不想要跟這樣的人交往呢？

如果Sebastian Vettel不要對『他的』Lewis上下其手就更完美了！

「Lew，你締造了歷史，恭喜你~」  
「很高興能跟Seb再次一同站上頒獎台，這是Seb應得的~」

兩個漂亮的小夥子，勾著肩、搭著背，摸摸臉再摟摟腰。  
FIA是個會搞事的，立馬剪輯了Lewis跟Sebastian歷年來相輔相成的溫馨小影片。

分享了56次頒獎台的兩人，既是對手、也是知己，是同世代還在賽場上拼博的老夥伴。

這份相知相惜的情誼，或許連長年合作的賓士CEO都比不上。

Toto想，真他媽該死的16年呀！

*

那頭的Lewis還在跟Sebastian分享喜悅，這邊的賓士CEO已是滿臉心酸淚。  
『終究是老了……』Toto心想，『先有Brocedes，後有Sewis，我漂亮的英國車手怎麼老是跟德國人過不去？！』

Lewis，求你回頭再看Toto一眼吧！如此Toto此生也將無憾！

James：「Boss在那邊擠眉弄眼幹嘛？抽筋了嗎？」  
Bono：「只要沒敲壞桌子都不是事兒，別理他。」

＊

拿下七冠的感動，Lewis迫不及待的想與Toto分享，與賓士一同走過的這些年，並非是順遂且容易的。  
無數的研究、測試、跑圈，再多的努力依舊有人酸言酸語。  
這傷害到的不僅是Lewis自己，還有Toto帶領的團隊所付出的全部心血。

若少了任何一個人，他們都無法走到這一步。

「Toto，謝謝你！」

來人帶著燦爛笑容迎向賓士CEO。

這是Toto最最喜歡的那個開著銀色飛箭、黑色疾風的年輕人──Lewis Hamilton。


End file.
